


stuck on you

by joysamo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Joysa, TwiceVelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: sana is exhausted from non-stop promotions, and when she falls asleep behind the scenes at a show she's filming, the first person to stumble across her is her celebrity crush.





	stuck on you

It looked like all of Sana’s hard work was finally starting to pay off this year. Countless hours, months, years of practise and preparation, and Twice were already a national success with their recent comebacks. Above all, it was a year that was about to end in the best way possible, with the prime opportunity to get close to her celebrity crush.

Only not, because the producers of the show they were starring on together had her sitting a whole row behind her fellow idol, forced to stare at the back of her head when she could’ve been positioned closer, side by side, maybe. That would be nice, Sana thinks, as her vision clouds with the tempting lure of sleep. To sit next to her, to possibly talk or confer over a new mystery presented to them by the host. But, as Sana knew well, the world could be cruel in that way. So close, close enough to touch, but so far. Too far to introduce herself like she wanted, to become friends. Hopefully more, if Sana was as foolish as some believed, but she wasn’t. She knew there was only a slim chance. It was highly unlikely that within a room full of idols, there would be as many as two who deviated from the norm.

Just as Sana found herself slipping, the desperate need for a good night’s rest clawing away at her conscious mind, a break was called by production staff, and the idols she was seated with in the stand stood to start filtering back into the break rooms.

Somehow making it the whole way after maneuvering around television equipment on numb legs with a little exhausted vertigo kicking in, Sana slumped down onto the only couch in the room. Grateful for the opportunity presented so comfortably her, no matter how little time she had before the next take, Sana relaxed back into the couch, and let her eyelids droop shut.

Joy, followed by her best friend and fellow Red Velvet member, Wendy, was the second one in, not hanging around with the older cast members outside who were still arguing over sound vibrations and styrofoam gliders. Wendy headed straight for the refreshments, but Joy was rooted to the spot the second she stepped into the small room.

Alone on the couch, poor Sana was snoozing away. Joy had wanted to approach her ever since she appeared on set, but with schedules so tight, she arrived only at the last minute, leaving them no time to interact before filming started.

Empathising deeply with Sana after seeing her so timid and alone for the past hour or so, Joy slowly approached, and settled down next to her, ensuring that none of their entertainment seniors, or one of the loud male cast members, could take that spot and potentially put Sana on edge or just make her plain uncomfortable. Joy couldn’t allow that, not when she looked so peaceful.

“Poor thing.” Joy cautiously settled back into the cushions, careful not to disrupt or move her. And when the material dipped under her weight, Sana rolled slightly, her shoulder coming to rest against Joy’s.

She held her breath then, afraid that the smallest movement could wake Sana from her well deserved rest. Joy looked over to Wendy, who was chatting animatedly with an older female idol, and stared at the side of her face until she got the hint. When she did, and turned her head to look over, her eyes widened.

“Help.” Joy mouthed. “She’s asleep on me.”

Wendy rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Joy for thinking she had to state the absolute obvious to her. Then, while she was meant to be listening to her senior, she figured it was because Joy was locked in an internal panic.

Giving a polite excuse to the woman she had been chatting with, Wendy grabbed a bottle of water, and took it over to the couch.

Joy was reaching out to take it when she heard a soft groan, and Sana was curling into her side. Against her shoulder now, was Sana’s forehead, her head hanging limp in a seemingly deep slumber. Staring at her so tenderly, Joy only realised she had been smiling to herself when Wendy snickered in front of her.

“Shut up.” Joy whispered, taking the cold bottle of water. “This is a problem.”

Wendy’s brow knitted together, into a look of thinly veiled skepticism. And after a minute of silence, she voiced her doubts. “How is it a problem? You talked my ear off the whole way here about her, now you don’t like her?”

A scowl immediately appeared on Joy’s face, pressing a finger to her pursed lips. “Keep your voice down. It’s a problem because I don’t want to let her go back out there. It’s not worth it, not when she’s all alone and clearly exhausted today. I just want to wrap her up and take her back to her dorm. Hey, you know where Twice’s dorm is, right?”

“No, I don’t.” Wendy sat on the arm of the couch, on the opposite end from their napping girl. “You’re better off asking Yeri. Not that I condone this, you can’t just remove her from her promotions because you have a crush.”

Sana moved again, her hand falling into Joy’s lap, and Joy felt her heart jump into her throat. 

“It’s not a crush.” She croaked out a denial. 

Wendy remained entirely unconvinced. “Not a crush, right. Is that why you’re letting her sleep on you, holding her hand?”

Looking down into her lap, Joy’s cheeks tinged pink. She hadn’t even noticed, it was merely reflex, to hold an empty hand. But Sana was returning a light grip. She was holding Sana’s hand. Sana. The prettiest girl she knew, with the loveliest voice. The only idol she wanted to approach first but never had the chance to.

But this was wrong, Sana probably didn’t even want this. They had to wake her up, now more than ever since it was almost time to resume filming.

“Sana?” Joy called her softly, wanting to wake her as pleasantly as she could. It was only fair. “Sana, you have to wake up now.”

“Hm?” Sana roused with a hum, snuggling further into Joy, wishfully thinking she was back home in her bed.

“Sana, we still have two hours of filming left.”

Filming? Sana cracked an eye open when she couldn’t put a face to the voice, and was left confused for a few moments when she didn’t recognise the room either. Then Joy spoke again, and she jolted, moving away at the speed of light.

“I’m- I’m so sorry! I didn’t- didn’t mean to...” Sana frantically shook her head. What a shock, waking up practically in Joy’s arms. Sana didn’t even know how that had happened, she honestly wasn’t even fully awake yet, hadn’t been for days. But it left both the tips of her ears and the whole side of her body warm from the contact. She really fell asleep on Joy. That was one unconventional way to introduce herself. “I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m so tired. And we’ve been performing non-stop. And the members couldn’t come so I–”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Joy spoke softly, and gently grabbed Sana’s hand, both of them refusing to look down or acknowledge it in the moment. They couldn’t, for the sake of keeping their composures. “I understand, you know? Sometimes you just have to take any chance you can get, even a small nap like this can help.”

“I know.” Sana nodded, almost losing herself in Joy’s kind eyes. Beautiful swirls of brown that Sana always hoped to see up close. But now that she had, her staring was starting to become the cause of an uncomfortable silence. “I know, that’s why I... but I didn’t mean to, uh, sleep on you. I’m sorry about that.”

“You don’t have anything to apologise for.” Joy shook her head adamantly and let go of Sana’s hand to pass her the water bottle, instantly filled with regret for severing their remaining contact. Her hand still felt warm, tingling where she had been connected with Sana’s soft one. “We’re going back out soon, you should drink.”

“Thank you.” Sana ducked her head, bashful under Joy’s caring attention, and snapped the sealed lid off, taking a few refreshing sips. When she was done, Sana settled back into the couch. Too tired to care, and trusting of her new acquaintance anyway, she let thoughts roll from her tongue. “I don’t know why I’m here. I look stupid out there, I don’t even know what I’m talking about.”

“You don’t look stupid at all.” Joy was quick to reassure, while remaining perfectly honest with Sana as she did. “Your ideas are really smart, inventive, like that thing you said about solar panels. But it must be really hard with all these scientific terms being thrown around.”

It was like Joy understood the root of her frustration perfectly, and Sana didn’t know whether to thank her or kiss her. Thank, definitely thank. “It is hard. But I can’t slack off, I’m not being paid to just sit there.”

Joy raised a brow, a thought occurring to her. “Well, maybe I could help you. If you want to, of course, you could give me your number. Then I can text you between shoots, help you out with anything new or complicated.”

“My number?” Sana was quiet, she had to be, because on the inside the excitement was threatening to spill out through a giddy squeal, but Joy mistook it for reluctance.

“I’m sorry. You barely know me and here I am asking for your number, I don’t even know if you like me or–”

“I do!” Sana grabbed Joy’s hand without hesitation, and this time, neither could ignore the gesture. “I do like you. I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you but...”

“But you took a nap on me before you could.” Joy finished her sentence off with a cute smirk, one that Sana couldn’t help but return despite her mild embarrassment.

“Yeah, I did.” Sana glanced down at their hands, a small giggle slipping out. Then abruptly, she leaned over the side of the couch, grabbing her small purse from the floor where she’d left it earlier in a rush. Pulling her phone out and scrolling with one hand, not letting go of Joy no matter the difficulty or wrist strain, Sana created a new contact, and handed Joy her phone so that she could input her number.

It had been the other way around, Joy nervously bringing up an excuse for shy Sana to give over her number, but now she was the one blushing, fumbling with one hand to tap the right numbers with her thumb. She almost zoned out while doing so, considering if she should make her intentions clear or not. Save her name as something cute. And when her number was all typed out, she decided to go for it, leaving a nickname and a cute heart emoji as her contact information.

She almost didn’t want to hand it back, worried that she had gotten the wrong impression from their short time conversing, but when Sana looked down and spotted the green heart, Joy caught the grin spreading across her face and breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’re on soon, guys.” Wendy reminded them, getting up from the end of the couch and filing out of the room to give them a moment alone. It was mostly for herself, sick of always somehow being roped into third-wheeling.

“Right.” Joy stood, never once letting go of Sana’s hand. “You promise you’ll call me?”

“Call? I thought you said text?” Sana smirked, her confidence finally shining through when she watched Joy stutter and fail to find the right words. “I will, I promise.”

“Okay.” Joy breathed, a genuine, beaming smile thinning the beautifully plump lips that Sana had definitely not been staring at. “Okay, good. Now, let’s go see if we can change your seating arrangement.”


End file.
